Take My Sister
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: Airo asks Naruto to acompany him on a date with Sakura. Only one problem. Its a double date, and Ayami is the only single kunoichi in the Leaf. Will they get through the night?
1. Planning the Date

Take My Sister

Airo walked down the streets of Konoha, completely off focus, with no destination set in mind. He probably walked in circles for a good hour or so.

On his mind was something that he considered important, which wasn't very much, someone to be exact. That someone was his kunoichi partner, Sakura Haruno.

He could only think about her. _What's wrong with me?! _He thought, clearly not getting the obvious. _Why do I think so much about her? D-do I love her?_

He thought back to when he and his sister were curiously assigned to Team Seven, along with their lifelong rival and cousin, Sasuke Uchiha, his sister's troublemaking buddy, Naruto Uzumaki, and finally Sakura Haruno.

He had to admit, Sakura was beautiful. But he'd never think he'd lose nights just thinking about her.

_I have to know . . . if she likes me too._

* * *

"HAHA!" Naruto laughed obnoxiously. "Beat that, Hyuga!"

Ayami twirled her chopsticks in the air. "Pretty much, yeah, I think I did."

"Huh?!" he looked at the huge mound of ramen bowls, bone dry, sitting next to his puny pile. "You used Nivana again, didn't you?!"

Ayami put on a fake hurt expression. "No why would you say that?"

"The fact that you're mound is gigantic, and mine is . . . tiny."  
"Hey," she said, turning on her chair to face him. "If you're father starved you for days, you'd be that hungry too, no offense."

"None taken."

She looked at his mound and hers. "Alright," she said, taking another set of chopsticks.

"Alright, what?" Naruto asked, following her lead nervously.

"One last round. First to finish their ramen first wins." She smiled evilly. "Loser pays."

"You're on, Ayami!" he said splitting his chopsticks.

Ayame came over and placed two huge helpings of ramen in front of the two. "On your mark!" Ayami positioned her chopsticks above the bowel.

"Get set!" Naruto gulped.

A single bead of sweat dripped onto the table.

"GO!!!!"

Ayami and Naruto immediately began gorging there selves with ramen at a steadily quickening rate.

Few seconds later, Ayami weakly lifted her head from the ground, her bowel bone dry again.

Naruto's bowel still had a bit of soup left in it. He shakily lifted it to his mouth and gulped the rest down.

"Tie," Ayame said.

"We both chip in," they muttered. A strange gurgling came from their stomachs. They sat upright faster then their ramen disappeared.

"Oh man," Naruto groaned, holding his stomach, turning slightly green.

"Ramen coming back upstream," Ayami gagged, holding her stomach and covering her mouth, turning greener then Naruto did.

"BATHROOM!!!!" they shouted. Instead they made it to the garbage can at the end of the street, before throwing up their ramen.

The old man came out from the back. "What's all the ruckus?"

"I think Ayami and Naruto deserve their ramen free today, father."

"Why . . . oh." he caught sight of Ayami and Naruto's heads still in the garbage can.

Airo walked up to them.

"If you're looking for ramen, were fresh out." Ayame said.

"Naruto and Ayami cleaned me out."

"Where is Naruto?" Airo asked quietly.

The old man pointed up the street, where he saw Ayami and Naruto still throwing their lunch up.

"Thanks," he hurried up the street to the garbage can.

He patiently waited for Ayami and Naruto to finish their hurl-fest. When the two were finally done, Naruto supported Ayami, who still looked like she was going to be sick.

"Never . . ." Ayami mumbled, swaying, and very pale.

"Again . . ." Naruto finished, his knees buckling.

"Lets take you home, Ayami," he said supporting his sister for Naruto. "Can I talk to you, Naruto?"

The three walked in silence to Ayami's apartment. When they got inside, Ayami hurried to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Airo waited for the shower to start. "I need help, Naruto," he said, so soft, Naruto couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I need help." He said, even quieter this time.

"Look, you're gonna need to speak up if you want to ask me something, Airo."

"I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!" This time Naruto heard him loud and clear. But he wasn't sure he heard quite right.

"With what? Training?"

"No,"

"Target practice?"

"No,"

"A mission?"

"NO!!!!"

"THEN WHAT?!"

"Girls."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Why would Airo, who was more popular then him, ask him for girl-help. He thought that Airo went out with all the girls.

"Girls, why would you need help with girls?"

"Cause," Airo gulped, as if he was swallowing his pride. "No one else will help."

"What about that moron, Sasuke?"

"As if he'd help me, besides, he's never kissed a girl."

_Neither have I, _he wanted to say, but didn't. "But," he continued. "What kind of help?"

Airo paused. "It's Sakura. I want to go out with her, but just as friends, just to see how she feels about me, though."

"So why do you need me?"

"So you can ask a girl out to go with us as a double date."

Now Naruto paused. _Double date?! Who the hell do I invite?! _"Airo, I don't have anyone to ask out!"

"What about the loud blonde one?"

"Ino? She has Choji."

"How 'bout Tenten?"

"Neji."

Airo thought for a long time. _Who can Naruto take?_ Then it hit him. His little sister, Ayami. "I know who."

"Who?"

"You can take my little sister, Ayami!"

Naruto pictured taking her out. The most temperamental girl in class, and the guy who was unwanted. But then again, they were both unwanted and pranksters. He could take her out.

"I need this. Can't you do a guy a favor?"

Naruto looked t Airo, who looked like if he didn't answer soon, he might get in his knees. "Sure, I'll do it. When is it?"  
"Tomorrow night,"

"Got it."

Airo smirked. He quickly got up and turned around. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I'll go ask Sakura out as a 'friend' date. I advise you ask Ayami out when she gets out."

As Airo walked away, Naruto wasn't even given time to argue about it. _Great. I have to ask her too_

* * *

Ayami opened the bathroom door, still towel-drying her hair. She spotted Naruto still sitting on her couch, looking nervous.

"I though you left," she said softly sitting down next to him. "You need something?"

He nodded. "Your brother, Airo, is going out with Sakura, and he asked me if I wanted to go. So I want ask you . . .

"W-what?"

"If you want to go with me, as friends." Naruto felt scared. The fear he felt was ten times stronger then the first time Team Seven fought Zabuza and Haku.

"U-uh, I-I, u-u-um . . ." she stuttered, rubbing her arm nervously. _What do I say?! Do I say yes? Or no?! oh man!!!!_

"Its okay if you don't want to," Naruto said in a small voice.

Ayami buried her head in her towel, and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"O-okay . . ." Ayami mumbled again. A bit louder this time.

Naruto sighed in relief. At least she said yes.

"It's tomorrow night."

"Formal, semi-formal, casual?"

"Ask Airo,"

"Alright, bye, Naruto."

Naruto walked out, relieved. Ayami on the other hand, threw her towel, grabbed her pillow, covered her face and let out an exasperated sigh.

_Naruto asked me out, _she thought, minorly pissed. _Airo will get an earful tomorrow . . ._ and that was her last thought before falling into a deep sleep

**A/N: It may be corny, but R&R**

**Next Chapter: The Date: Preperation**


	2. The Date: Preparation

**Previous Chapter: Planning the Date **

A certain blonde haired boy traversed the streets of Konoha deep in thought. _Why did I agree to this?! It's not like I don't know Ayami, but I think I like her . . ._ He thought about when he asked her. How she looked only in her pjs. _She is kinda hot though . . ._

Naruto walked until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could grab a kunai, a very emo voice spoke up. "Yo, loser,"

"Speak for yourself, emo freak,"

The raven haired ninja smirked. "Yo, haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"

"Stuff," Naruto answered, not wanting Sasuke, of all people to know about his . . . dilemma.

"Stuff? Since when are you so worked up about 'stuff'?"

"Worked up? I'm not worked up . . ."

"You're sweating bullets," Sasuke said, pointing to Naruto's face.

"It's hot out,"

"Hot?!" Sasuke drawled. "Its one of the coldest days on record, moron."

"Says who?"

"The weather. Now tell me what's up!"

"That's none of your business."

"How 'bout we arm wrestle? You tell me if you lose."

"Fine," he muttered.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on opposite chairs at Ichiraku's, which was still wiped of ramen. They placed their hands on the table and said in unison. "Ready, set, go!"

"Come . . . on . . . Naruto . . . tell me!"

"Not . . . on . . . your . . . life . . . Sasuke!"

"Why . . . not?!"

"Because . . . you . . . blab . . . things!"

"Do . . . not!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Not . . . important things."

"Its just . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Its . . . Ayami . . . okay?! I have . . . a date . . . with her!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke stopped using his arm, letting Naruto slam it onto the table, bruising his knuckles. "You have a date with Ayami. Ayami Hyuga?!"

"Who else. It's just a friend date, nothing more."

"Are there such things? Isn't that some lame excuse?"

"No." he mumbled. "It's a double date with Airo and Sakura."

"So that's all, lamo?"

"Yeah, idiot."

Naruto got up, but not before saying a soft goodbye to Sasuke and punching him playfully. Sasuke slowly got up. _I liked Ayami, _he thought, trudging home. _I guess I waited too long, then. _

**A/N: Its short, I know. R&R!! **

**Next Chapter: An Unexpected Visit **


End file.
